justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Easter Eggs
As with several other games, the Just Dance series is no exception to having its own Easter Eggs. Here, you can browse through all the Easter eggs which Ubisoft has so kindly put in the Just Dance series. What defines an Easter Egg? An Easter Egg could be anything - something that unlocks additional content, "cameos" from dancers outside from their own song; really anything that can be considered "secret" or "bonus" content. They could even be beta elements (although this page should be left for the best of beta elements as there are already pages for that). Also, see songs with the title in the background for more Easter Eggs. Just Dance 2 * Viva Las Vegas takes place in what seems to be a desert. Coincidentally enough, is an oasis in a desert. * Raving Rabbids began their cameos in this game with appearances in When I Grow Up and Here Comes the Hotstepper. * The backgrounds of several songs in Just Dance 2 appear in the background of Spice Up Your Life. They are the backgrounds of Dagomba, Rasputin, It's Raining Men, and Katti Kalandal. * D.A.N.C.E. features the Beta dancer from Crazy in Love and the one from TiK ToK in the background, as chalk drawings. * The chickens from Here Comes the Hotstepper reappear in Chicken Payback, and so does the barn. * The background from It's Raining Men, is featured at the start of Holiday, with "NEED HOLIDAY?" written on the bottom left corner. Dance bg crazy love.png|The Beta coach from Crazy in Love appearing in D.A.N.C.E. Tikitokd.a.n.c.e.coach.png|The coach from TiK ToK appearing in D.A.N.C.E. Image-1416858793.jpg|Rabbids in Here Comes the Hotstepper Spiceupyourlifetrailer.png|The Background of Dagomba reused in Spice Up Your Life SPice up your life.jpg|The background from Rasputin reused in Spice Up Your Life suylrm.png|The background from It's Raining Men reused in Spice Up Your Life suylkati.png|The background from Katti Kalandal reused in Spice Up Your Life When I Grow Up Rabbid.png|The Rabbid in When I Grow Up Paybackchik.png|The barn from Here Comes the Hotstepper (pointed out by an arrow) in Chicken Payback s background Just_Dance_Now_-_Chicken_Payback_A_Band_of_Bees.jpg|The chickens from Here Comes the Hotstepper Just Dance: Summer Party/''Extra Songs'' * It's Not Unusual appears in the cover of Just Dance 2: Extra Songs, even though that song is not featured in it. This also happens with Should I Stay or Should I Go on the cover of Just Dance: Summer Party. Just Dance Kids 2 * The cover of ''Kids in America'' from ''Just Dance Kids'' is reused in the starting menu of [[Just Dance Kids 2|''Just Dance Kids 2]]. ''Just Dance Wii * By playing all the songs in Just Dance Wii, Just Mario is unlocked. A 1-UP sound can be heard when unlocking it. * The Beta silhouette of When I Grow Up appears in the Multiplayer menu of Just Dance Wii, although the song is not in the game. Just Dance 3 * The first-ever Extreme version can be unlocked in this installment of the game by keying in the Konami Code (with the exception of B and A). By doing so, the Extreme version for Barbra Streisand will be unlocked and become playable, although it faces glitches. * Baby One More Time has a possible Beta dancer which appears in the Mashup for the song. Although she does not make an appearance in the song, Ubisoft s Soundless Quiz confirmed that she was a beta dancer for the song. * In the background of Teenage Dream, there are posters of other songs from : California Gurls background, Only Girl (In The World), and Take On Me. * In Hungarian Dance No. 5, Body Movin' and Rasputin are both returning coaches from . * P2 of This is Halloween is the same character as P2 of Professor Pumplestickle. * Several routines from the first game appear on the screen of Video Killed the Radio Star s dancer. In order of appearance, they are: ** Womanizer ** Acceptable in the 80s ** Louie Louie ** Hot N Cold ** Fame *** In addition, Fame raises her hands simultaneously with the coach. * The dance moves in Land Of 1000 Dances come from the lyrics of the song - the coach is also inspired by the lyric line Do the alligator. * In the credits page, Warm Up is played. * One of the graffiti on the garage door of I Was Made For Lovin’ You is strikingly similar to another one from Jump. * The woman that appears as a shadow in Jump (For My Love) is the Mashed Potato Time coach. * The palms and the drums from Jambo Mambo are visible in the background of Merengue. * The background of Sway (Quien Sera) can be seen in a poster in the background for all the Sweat Mashups. * ''Firework'' and ''TiK ToK'' appear as silhouettes in the intro of every Just Dance 3 preview gameplay. * P1 from [[Promiscuous|''Promiscuous]] recycles her gloves from [[Can't Get You Out of My Head|''Can't Get You Out of My Head]]. * The Shake icon for the Simon Says mode on Xbox 360 is reminiscent of the Gold Move pictograms for ''Baby Girl''. Teenagedream easteregg 1.png|''Take On Me'' poster teenagedream easteregg 2.png|''Only Girl (In the World)'' poster Hungariandance promo gameplay.png|The coaches from Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix) and Rasputin as returning coaches for Hungarian Dance No. 5 Professeur p2 comp.png|Comparision between P2 of Professor Pumplestickle and P2 of This is Halloween Jump graffiti comp.png|Comparision between the graffiti in Jump and the one in I Was Made For Lovin’ You Jumpga mum.png|''Mashed Potato Time'' reappearing in Jump (For My Love) Jd3 intro easter egg.png|''Firework'' and TiK ToK as silhouettes in the Just Dance 3 previews Just Dance: Greatest Hits * Katti Kalandal and Baby Girl can be unlocked by inputting the Konami Code ''(without A and B) in [[Just Dance: Greatest Hits|Just Dance: Greatest Hits]]. ''Just Dance Wii 2 *In Just Dance Wii 2 and Just Dance: Greatest Hits/''Best Of, [[Warm Up (song)|''Warm Up]] is played in the credits. *The raccoon from California Gurls background reappears as P2 of Pop Star with a different color scheme. His gender has also been changed to female, as evidenced by a pair of eyelashes and a yellow bow. *''Pop Star'' (P2), the background from Mickey and the dancers from Love Revolution reappear in [[Yeah! Meccha Holiday|''Yeah! Meccha Holiday]]. *Parts of the boxart are shown in 'We Can't Stop the Music. *''Daddy Cool'' is mentioned in ''the credits'', although the routine is not available in-game. Yeahholiday loverevolution cameo.png|''Love Revolution 21'' making a cameo in ''Yeah! Meccha Holiday'' Yeahholiday popstar cameo.png|''Pop Star'' (P2) making a cameo in ''Yeah! Meccha Holiday'' Yeahholiday mickey cameo.png|''Mickey (Hawaii Version)'' s background making a cameo in ''Yeah! Meccha Holiday'' jdwii2 daddycool credits.png|''Daddy Cool'' being mentioned in ''the credits'' Just Dance 4 * In ''Want U Back, there are pictures in the background of the verses and outro that show the dancer messing up pictures of other dancers. They are (in order of appearance) Superstition, Maneater, Rock Lobster ''(only P2), ''Asereje (The Ketchup Song), Good Feeling, We No Speak Americano, and Cercavo Amore. * At the start and end of 'Call Me Maybe, when the screen zooms out to show the entire background around the phone, the lyrics starting at the line "Don't ask me, I'll never tell" and the coach from Mas Que Nada can be seen in small text near the top right of the screen. ** Besides, one of the icons in the phone shows the AutoDance logo - AutoDance is an app developed by Ubisoft. * A lot of backgrounds from other songs appear in the background of Rock Lobster, such as Funkytown, Party Rock Anthem and more (see Rock Lobster s page for a complete list). ** During the underwater part, there are many floating items that come from other routines, such as the car from Crying Blood and some candies from Lollipop. * Raving Rabbid appears in the background of Make The Party (Don't Stop). * Ain't No Other Man features in So What s background, which may be contradictory because So What is featured on all consoles but Ain t No Other Man is a Wii U exclusive. * The coach for Mas Que Nada appears a lot in the background of her own song. She also features on an album in which the text "JUST DANCE 4" can be seen. * You’re the First, the Last, My Everything is played in the credits. * In the instruction manual for Just Dance 4, Jungle Drum appears as Brand New Start; Katti Kalandal, Spectronizer and Alright also appear in the background. The objective of this manual was to teach users how to download content from the Shop. * When You Make Me Feel... is redeemed (not downloaded), Chester Cheetah, the mascot for Cheetos, and a throne can be seen in the background. * A scrapped version of Can't Get You Out of My Head appears in the Mashup of Ain't No Other Man. * Jungle Drum, which was meant to be in but got removed in the final release, reappears in many Puppet Master Modes. * Some details from Mas Que Nada and Sweat Around The World reappear as posters in Part Of Me. Callmemaybe background lyrics.png|''Call Me Maybe'' s lyrics shown in the Classic background Callmemaybe background.png|''Mas Que Nada'' making a cameo in the Classic version of Call Me Maybe Sowhat easter egg.png|''Ain t No Other Man'' making a cameo in So What Just Dance 2014 *The silhouette of Beauty And A Beat appears when a menu icon or an album coach is not loaded yet. *The background used in Mashups features coaches from past games as holograms. They are (in alphabetical order): **''A Little Less Conversation'' **''Barbra Streisand'' **''Beauty And A Beat'' **''California Gurls'' **''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (Alternate) **''Firework'' **''Forget You'' **''Funhouse'' **''Hot N Cold'' **''I Will Survive'' **''Le Freak'' **''Let’s Go To The Mall'' **''Love You Like A Love Song'' **''Never Gonna Give You Up'' **''She's Got Me Dancing'' **''Step by Step'' **''The Power'' *''Aerobics in Space'' and Love You Like A Love Song appear as black silhouettes in the background of Party Master Mode. *In the background of Blame It on the Boogie, the family s picture can be seen framed on the wall. *The coaches from Blame It on the Boogie and Fine China s Extreme Version have a glittery effect on their gloves, which is inspired from . *The coach from Man Down (an unused routine in the game) can be seen in the background for Blurred Lines. *P2 from C'mon reappears in Timber with a slightly different outfit. *In both C’mon and Timber, which feature a girl as P1 and a panda as P2, there is a brief part where the former jumps on the latter s back. *Avatars from other Ubisoft Games began appearing in this installment. By purchasing Can’t Hold Us, Roar, Wake Me Up or We Can't Stop, avatars representing Rayman, Barbara, Teensie, and Globox will be respectively downloaded. *''Feel This Moment'' wears the same pants as Crazy Little Thing. **She also wears the same shaped shoes as P2 of Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight) (On-Stage), in a different color. *Coaches from previous games (Call Me Maybe, Spectronizer, Can't Take My Eyes Off You and (I've Had) The Time Of My Life) appear with slight alterations as backup dancers in Fine China. **Besides, the lyrics from the chorus are seen in the background in Chinese during said part. *The golden rain from Umbrella can be seen in the background of Flashdance ... What a Feeling. *In Gentleman, a Disco Ball Head Dancer makes some appearances. However, what he is really meant for remains to be seen. *Stay Puft, a character in the Ghostbusters series appears in Ghostbusters. **Additionally, the three Ghostbusters and Slimer are playable characters. *''Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)'' bears striking resemblances to the version in terms of coach s design and background. *Several coaches from previous games appear on the stained glass in the background of Just Dance. They are (in order of appearance, from left to right): **''California Gurls'' **''Disturbia'' **''What You Waiting For?'' **''Crucified'' (P1) **''Applause'' **''E.T.'' **''Gangnam Style'' (P2, C1) **''Ring My Bell'' **''Rasputin'' **''Hey Ya!'' **''So What'' **''Moves Like Jagger'' (C3) *Pictures of the members of MainStreet appear in the background of their song My Main Girl. *Characters from Spectronizer appear in the background in Nitro Bot. *''Nitro Bot'' has lyrics that (most likely unintentionally) reference . *Several elements taken from other routines can be seen in the outfits of Safe And Sound. **Besides, "BOOST YOUR STYLE" can be seen in the background of Safe And Sound. This was the slogan for , which promoted the code for the song. *The coaches for Y.M.C.A are all returning dancers from other games: P1 is the coach from Rasputin (as well as P2 from Hungarian Dance No. 5), P2 is C3 from Moves Like Jagger, P3 is the coach from Viva Las Vegas, and P4 is the coach from Dare. They all have been slightly updated and are in higher quality. finechina easteregg 1.png|''(I’ve Had) The Time Of My Life'' (P2) in Fine China s background finechina easteregg 2.png|''Call Me Maybe'' in Fine China s background finechina easteregg 3.png|''Can’t Take My Eyes Off You'' (P2) in Fine China s background finechina easteregg 4.png|''Spectronizer'' (P4) in Fine China s background Just Dance Kids 2014 * Various coaches from ''Just Dance Kids 2014'' appear in [[Footloose|''Footloose]]. ''Just Dance Wii U * P2 of ''Memeshikute'' makes a cameo in the background of [[Dance My Generation|''Dance My Generation]]. ''Just Dance Now Old versions *In Just Dance Now, ''Disturbia'' and Moves Like Jagger appear as purple silhouettes. *The avatars for Katti Kalandal (P2), I Don't Feel Like Dancin' and Cosmic Girl appear in the Friends option. *''Sexy And I Know It (Community Remix)'' features a woman cosplaying She Wolf (Falling to Pieces). New versions * Don’t Stop Me Now, P2 from Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae), C2 of P1/P3 from Daddy and P3 from Po Pi Po were featured in the first versions of the starting menu. ** In the June 2018 version, these coaches are replaced by P1/P3 from Love Ward, P2 from Swish Swish, All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) and Make It Jingle. * P1 from C'mon appears in the notification that tells players new coins have been generated. * The coach from Water Me appears in the notification that tells players to buy coins. * I Gotta Feeling appears in the notification for Ubisoft s survey to ask for feedback about the game. ** Besides, his suit is similar to the Disco Ball Head dancer s in Community Remix contests. 19511584 490379034644824 8231927426659686093 n.jpg|First versions of the starting menu, with Don t Stop Me Now, P2 of Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae), C2 of P1/P3 from Daddy and P3 from Po Pi Po Jdnow new main menu june 2018.jpeg|Second version of the starting menu, with P1/P3 from Love Ward, P2 from Swish Swish, All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) and Make It Jingle sexyandiknowitcmu easteregg.png|Woman cosplaying She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) in Sexy And I Know It (Community Remix Jdnow new welcome screen june 2018.jpeg|P1 from C mon in the "Welcome!" screen Waterme jdnow nocoins.png|''Water Me'' in the notification that invites the player to buy coins JDNow Opinion Notification.jpg|''I Gotta Feeling'' in the survey notification Just Dance 2015 * In ''Ain’t No Mountain High Enough'', the dancers from Built For This and Only You (And You Alone) appear in the background as movie posters. * Near the end of Best Song Ever, the astronaut from Only You (And You Alone) is seen in the background. * In ''Happy'', several of the dancers from previous games make their appearances in the routine. They include altered versions Video Killed the Radio Star, Ghostbusters (Sweat), and the panda from C’mon, as well as the Disco Ball Head Dancer in a different outfit. * Raving Rabbids and characters from Rayman Origins appear in the background of Love Is All. * In Only You (And You Alone), a binary code that translates to 49 can be seen in a bottle in the background of the choreography. It is currently unknown how the number 49 relates to Just Dance or Ubisoft for that matter. * The furniture in Papaoutai comes from Swinging 60's Workout and the cubes on the walls are from Party Rock Anthem. * The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?) starts with a pop-up storybook that shares the title and contains the lyrics of the song. Coincidentally, Ylvis published a book called "What Does The Fox Say?" ''Just Dance 2016'' * She’s Got Me Dancing, Starships, Troublemaker and several other coaches from the series appear in the background of Uptown Funk (see ''Uptown Funk s page for a complete list). * ''In the #June15 teaser and at the end of a song preview, Electro Body Combat is used as background music. * In the intro of Teacher (Car version), Chiwawa and Drop the Mambo can be heard briefly. * The space wolves from Holding Out for a Hero ''can be seen in 'When The Rain Begins To Fall s Showtime. * The coaches from Built For This and I Gotta Feeling can be seen in the background of ''Chiwawa. * The dogs and the cat from ''Chiwawa'' appear in the menu icon for [[I Gotta Feeling|'''''I Gotta Feeling]] s Showtime. * A girl in the background of [[I Gotta Feeling|''I Gotta Feeling]] recycles the crop top from [[Hit The Lights|''Hit The Lights]]. * All the coaches from the Classic version of Jailhouse Rock reappear in You’re The One That I Want as silhouettes. 舞力全开：活力派 * P4 of Copacabana, I Gotta Feeling, P4 of Pound The Alarm, Starships, ''and P3 of ''Y.M.C.A., along with P2 of Coolest Ethnic, Cowboy’s Busy and both coaches from Love, are featured in the starting menu, in spite of their respective routines not being available in-game. ** Besides, P1, P2, and P4 of Macarena are featured in the main menu. * The skirt from ''Chiwawa'' appears in the background of Youth Training Manual . It is meant to resemble a with modified, pastel colors. ''Just Dance 2017 * All coaches from [[Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)|''Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae)]] are coaches from previous routines: P1 is the lion from ''Copacabana'', P2 is the zebra from Istanbul, P3 is the fox from [[The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)|''The Fox (What Does The Fox Say?)]] and P4 is the frog from[[Love Is All| ''Love Is All]] (which is impersonated by a female and not by a male like in the original routine). ** They also recycle clothes from previous routines in the series: P2 recycles the jacket from the fanmade routine of ''Turn Up the Love'', P3 recycles the shirt from ''Rock N Roll'' and P4 recycles the jacket from ''DADDY''. * The female background dancer from [[Hips Don’t Lie|''Hips Don’t Lie]] recycles the flower crown from P2 of [[Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix)|''Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix)]]. * The living room in the background of [[Cake By The Ocean|''Cake By The Ocean]] is recycled from [[Blame It on the Boogie|''Blame It on the Boogie]]. * [[Oishii Oishii|''Oishii Oishii]] recycles backgrounds from [[PoPiPo|''PoPiPo]] and Birthday ''at one point in the routine. * In the background for 'Don’t Let Me Down, a Just Dance 2017 E3 poster can be seen on the left wall. * The coaches from Animals reappear in the Helmet Version of ''RADICAL. The only difference is their outlines and that the coaches appear slightly brighter in '''''RADICAL (Helmet Version). * In the 7th-Gen version of the game, there is a tutorial picture that shows a girl wearing P1 s helmet from Animals and a boy wearing P4 s unicorn head from 4x4; the routine projected on the screen reuses the background from the Classic version of Sorry. However, Wherever I Go is seen dancing in front of the background. * In Je sais pas danser, the lasers from RADICAL, the zebra pattern from Gangnam Style and the jumping crowd from I Gotta Feeling are displayed on the screens in the background. **Natoo, along with her dog and the Disco Ball Head dancer, appear in the background as well. *Pixelated versions of the avatars for This is Halloween (excluding P1), Hey Boy Hey Girl, and Da Funk (P1) can be seen in the background of In the Hall of the Pixel King s Beta routine'. Additionally, the coach for Love You Like A Love Song appears at the end in a cage. Screen Shot 2017-04-20 at 10.03.06 AM|E3 poster in Don't Let Me Down Jd2017 wii tutorial.png|Tutorial picture with the recycled elements Natoo easteregg.gif|The crowd from I Gotta Feeling in '''''Je sais pas danser ''Just Dance Machine'' Many backgrounds, clothes, and samples from other routines of the series are re-used in some [[Just Dance Machine|'Just Dance Machine']] routines. * Both versions of Bollywood reuse samples from XMas Tree and the mandalas from the Indian Version of Fancy. ** The coach in the second version recycles P1's outfit from XMas Tree. * Boxer reuses the background and some samples from Eye of the Tiger. * Bruce Lee recycles some samples and sound effects from Kool Kontact. P2 from that routine makes an appearance, too. * Charleston recycles the background from the Alternate routine for Starships. * Cheerleader reuses some samples from Cheerleaders Boot Camp. * The Panda from the Alternate routine of Don’t Stop Me Now makes a cameo in Detective. * Haka reuses the background from Hot For Me, with slight alterations. * Irish Dance reuses the background from Irish Meadow Dance and some samples from Isidora. * Limbo reuses the background from Hangover (BaBaBa), without its additional effects. * Metal Guitar reuses the background from Junto a Ti and some clothes from Am I Wrong. * Rave Party reuses some lasers from RADICAL. * Running Man reuses the background and P2's outfit (in different colors) from Walk This Way. * Russian Folk reuses the background from Moskau. * Saloon reuses the background from Timber. * Sirtaki reuses the background and the outfit (with different colors) from Epic Sirtaki. * Sumo recycles the background from the Geisha Version of Hey Mama. * Superhero reuses the outfit from Never Gonna Give You Up, with an altered color scheme. ** Additionally, the coaches from Dragostea Din Tei make a cameo in the background while dancing on the airplane from their own routine. * Tectonic reuses some background elements from Animals and RADICAL. * Twerk reuses the background from The Other Side. * West Coast reuses the background from I Luh Ya Papi. 舞力全开2017 * The coach for Qia La Yong Yuan OK - Future Underworld Mix recycles his boots from Drinking Song. Additionally, some sound effects from Kool Kontact are reused in the routine. Just Dance 2018 * The Panda reappears as a playable dancer in Daddy Cool and The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody). * The black and gold effect from the Scarf Version of Lean On is reused in the bridge of 24K Magic. * Some aliens in the background of Kissing Strangers resemble Rabbids. * P2 of Swish Swish outfit recycles the puppet heads from Chiwawa s costume. * The faces that are CGI-pasted on the coaches for New Face belong to people who work for the Just Dance Team, such as Mouss Otakool (a Just Dance ambassador) and Alkis Argyriadis (the creative director). * In the Alternate for ''Chantaje'', the background from [[Summer Sweetie|''Summer Sweetie]] can be seen through the subway windows at some points. ** Moreover, the metro walls feature a silhouette of ''I Gotta Feeling in a flyer that reads "Notice for missing person", and two prohibition signs that reference P3 of In the Summertime and the Panda. * Several routines from the game, along with some of the items from their backgrounds and all the Ubisoft Star Players in E3 2017https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-5rwTk-Kf8, appear in All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance). The cameos are: ** 24K Magic (P1) ** Automaton ** Got That ** John Wayne ** Side to Side ** The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) (P2/C2) ** Tumbum (Extreme Version) * The coach from In the Hall of the Pixel King wears a very similar outfit to the ones in What The.... ** Additionally, the coins in the background resemble the Mojocoins from Just Dance 2014 and 2015. * Better Call The Handyman and Sports ’Til I Drop sample Electro Body Combat and Aerobics in Space respectively. ** Also, the soundtrack for Food Paradise is recycled from .https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wV3TT6yJ6lY&feature=youtu.be * P2 from the Classic routine of Chantaje and a man wearing P4's head from ''4x4'' make an appearance in the Wii tutorial screen. * On the Gift Machine, the imprint "MADE IN FRANCE" can be seen. This is a reference to the fact that Ubisoft is a French company. * The guitar keyboard from [[What Is Love|''What Is Love]] reappears as a skin. * P2 s sound from 'Magic Halloween' is recycled from the lion avatar of ''The Lion Sleeps Tonight. *At the end of Automaton’s Tomato Version, you can see the name of the song on a note on the fridge, hinting that it might be the dancer’s name. *''Despacito'' s Extreme Version uses an altered version of the Classic routine s background. Chantajealt easteregg 1.png|''I Gotta Feeling'' in the background of the Subway Version of Chantaje Chantajealt easteregg 2.png|References of P3 from In the Summertime and the Panda Chantajealt easteregg 3.png|The background from Summer Sweetie Chantajealt easteregg 4.png|Another cameo of the Summer Sweetie background Allyougotta promo gameplay.jpg|''Got That'', Automaton and the Extreme coach from Tumbum in All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) Allyougotta no gui 1.png|Two Ubisoft Star Players, the palms from Got That and a watch from 24K Magic making another cameo Allyougotta no gui 3.png|Another cameo of 24K Magic Tex1 512x256 m b2d5b5eea76d7f99 14.png|P2 from Chantaje and P4 from 4x4 in the Wii tutorial screen GiftMachineEasterEgg.png|Easter Egg on Gift Machine WhatIsLoveKeyboardSkin.png|The guitar keyboard from What Is Love in the form of a skin TomatoDaddy’sName.jpg|''Automaton’s title appearing at the end of the Tomato Version Stickers The '''stickers' have references to other dancers as shown here. * The first section features postcards with details from the backgrounds of Kaboom Pow, Sayonara, Ghost In The Keys, the Extreme Version of 24K Magic, PoPiPo and Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini. These postcards are also featured in each following section. * The second section features both Classic and Extreme coaches from 24K Magic, the teddy bear from We Can’t Stop, the coaches from Sax and P1 from Get Lucky. * The third section features P2 from Last Christmas, the coach and the snowman from Make It Jingle, two elves from XMas Tree into a glass ball, the igloo from I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’ and the coach from Crazy Christmas on a sleigh. * The fourth section features the Classic coach from John Wayne, the railway train from the Extreme Version of the same song, P2 and three chili peppers from Speedy Gonzalez, the coach and two totem poles from Apache (Jump On It), a sign from Viva Las Vegas and the Classic coaches from Wild Wild West into "WANTED" posters. * The fifth section features the Classic coaches from Kissing Strangers, some animals and the "HERO" word from Holding Out for a Hero, some elements from the Classic version of Don’t Stop Me Now, Let’s Groove in a postcard, the planet from the Classic version of Starships and both coaches from Only You (And You Alone). *The sixth section features all the dancers from the Football Version of Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) (in a transforming single sticker), both coaches from the Sumo Version of Hips Don’t Lie, the doll from Sexy And I Know It, a postcard with the Classic coaches of This Is How We Do, the mask of P2 from The Final Countdown in a plaque and the Cycling Version of Side to Side shown in an old-fashioned TV. * The seventh section features P3 from PoPiPo, the Tomato Version coach from Automaton, both coaches from Aserejé (The Ketchup Song), some candies from Oishii Oishii and a fridge with some pictures of P3 from PoPiPo and the Tomato Version coach from Automaton posing romanticly in front of the backgrounds from La Bicicleta and the Earphones Version of Cake By The Ocean. * The eighth section features both coaches from Itsy Bitsy Teenie Weenie Yellow Polka Dot Bikini, an octopus from Cake By The Ocean, the coach from I Get Around, a poster from California Gurls, a palm tree from Boys (Summertime Love) and a postcard with Somethin’ Stupid. * The ninth section features the coach from Amazing Girl, the coach, the dinosaur and the robot from Never Gonna Give You Up, P2 from Nitro Bot, a comics page with Kaboom Pow and the word "HERO" from Holding Out for a Hero. * The tenth section features the Classic coach and the dog from Chiwawa, P2 and some candies from Oishii Oishii, the Tomato Version coach from Automaton, some balloons from Birthday and a hill from Lollipop. * The eleventh section features both coaches from Magic Halloween, P2 from Love Is All in his human form, the house, and the moon from Ghost In The Keys, the coach from Black Widow and the Classic coach from I Will Survive in a painting. *The background of the PAL covers for the game feature assets from backgrounds of tracks in the game. These include: **A flying panda from Narco **Star towers from Water Me **The exploding watermelon from Fire **A giant gelatin dessert from Shaky Shaky **A monkey statue from Tales of the Desert **The city buildings from I’m Still Standing **Palm trees resembling ones from Havana In-Game Elements *'Playlists icons '''often feature coaches and backgrounds from past titles: **The "Band and Crews" icon features ''OMG at the top left and Finesse (Remix) at the bottom right. **The "Beastly Beats" icon features (from left to right) Beep Beep I’m A Sheep and Copacabana. **The "Caps" icon features (from left to right) Good Feeling, Bailar and 24K Magic (Extreme Version). **The "Cheerleading" icon features (from left to right) Gentleman (Sweat)) and This Is How We Do. **The "Cowboy Style" icon features (from left to right) John Wayne (as well as some items from its background) and Wake Me Up. **The "Crowns" icon features (from left to right) I Love Rock ‘N’ Roll, Thumbs, Love Is All (P1), Ain’t My Fault and Lean On (Scarf Version). **The "Declare Your Love" icon features some background items from Mad Love (Extreme Version). **The "Disney Hits" icon features Let It Go and Un Poco Loco. **The "Eastern Inspirations" icon features (from left to right) Dharma (Fight Version, P1), Into You and Kool Kontact (P1). **The "Eat Me" icon features (from left to right) PoPiPo (P1), Po Pi Po (P3) and Automaton (Tomato Version). **The "Electro Beats" icon features the background of Bonbon. **The "Extreme" icon features (from left to right) the Extreme Version coaches of Tumbum, John Wayne and Animals. **The "Feather Fever" icon features some background items from Toy. Routines *The pictograms for Bum Bum Tam Tam (Mad Scientist Version) feature "JD 2019" on P1 s keyboard. *The track used for Cosmic Party was recycled from the intense routine of Electro Body Combat and various teasers for . *In Familiar, the license plate of the car in the background is "JD-2019", due to the song being featured in . *In the background of Fire, several coaches (including the ones for the routine) appear in a character selection screen. They are: **''24K Magic'' (Classic) (P2) **''Fire'' (P1) **''Animals'' (P2) **''Automaton'' (Classic) **''Sexy And I Know It'' **''Another One Bites the Dust'' (Classic) (P1) **''Beep Beep I’m A Sheep'' **''I Gotta Feeling'' (Classic) **''Circus'' (Classic) (P1) **''Into You'' **''Diamonds'' (Classic) **''John Wayne'' (Classic) **''Kool Kontact'' (P2) **''Best Song Ever'' (P4) **''Sayonara'' **''Fire'' (P2) *In the background of Friendly Phantom, there is a picture of P1 of Crucified. *The coach from Narco appears in the background of Mad Love. **The trumpets from Narco appear in the extreme version. *A sample from the opening cutscene of Balkan Blast Remix is used in the beginning of New Reality. *The following coaches from past games reappear as playable dancers in Sugar: **''Hot N Cold, who is paired with ''Rasputin **''Call Me Maybe, who is paired with ''I Gotta Feeling **P3 of PoPiPo, who is paired with Built For This **''Drop the Mambo, who is paired with ''Love Me Again **''California Gurls, who is paired with ''Cake By The Ocean *In the beginning of Swish Swish (VIPMADE), P1 and P2 reference the ending of Swish Swish and the beginning of HandClap (Fanmade) respectively, as the former starts in his Dip pose from the Classic routine and the latter does the hand movements from HandClap (Fanmade). *The panda from I Gotta Feeling reappears with a redesign as a playable coach in Water Me. **In addition, the coach from Make It Jingle makes an appearance in the background. *''Make It Jingle'' appears in Water Me'' (Tennis Version)' alongside the Classic coach as playable coaches. *The '''Extreme Versions of ''Mad Love and ''Work Work reuse some background elements from their respective Classic routines. Additionally, Bang Bang Bang s and ''Finesse (Remix) Extreme Versions''' use altered versions of the Classic routine s background. *The Classic coach from Water Me reappears in the background of 'On Ne Porte Pas Des Sous-Vêtements. *Scanning the QR code in Jump will result in a Google search that reads "just dance". Fire characterselectionscreen.png|Character selection screen in Fire onneportepas easter egg 1.png|''Water Me'' in On Ne Porte Pas Des Sous-Vêtements Bumbumtamtamalt jd logo.png|The letters "JD" on P1 s pictograms for Bum Bum Tam Tam s Alternate *The backgrounds of both the NTSC and PAL covers for the game feature assets from backgrounds of tracks from previous games in the series. These include: **The crown from Don’t Stop Me Now **The crashed spaceship from I'm Still Standing **The stained glass window featuring Disturbia from Just Dance. **The beach balls, inflatable pineapples, and flamingos from Boys (Summertime Love) **A pair of lips from Problem **The space cat playing the keyboard from Holding Out for a Hero **The golden ship from 24K Magic **A television similar to the ones in You Spin Me Round (Like a Record) and Diggin’ in the Dirt **A carousel horse from the background of Gangnam Style All Stars Mode * features a game mode called All Stars Mode, where one has to play a routine from each previous installment in order to unlock a final special song as a reward, which is High Hopes. The routines are (in order): **''Hot N Cold'' **''Rasputin'' **''California Gurls'' **''You’re the First, the Last, My Everything'' **''Starships'' **''Built For This'' **''Chiwawa'' **''Lean On'' **''Swish Swish'' **''Bang Bang Bang'' *The Panda, who has been a playable dancer in many routines of the series, is the main character of the story. *Each song is represented by a small planet whose surface resembles the background from its related routine. The coaches stand on them while making poses from their choreographies. *Each routine is introduced by a cutscene that takes place in an environment that resembles its background. The coaches sometimes interact with the main character. **In the opening scene, the Panda is lost on a deserted planet and wanders looking for help, until he hears a noise from afar, which turns out to be a spaceship. While All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) plays, the Panda cheers up and jumps on the vehicle, which detects ten mysterious planets and then immediately takes off. **In Hot N Cold s scene, the Panda lands on a planet consisting of crystals in shades of pink. Anticipated by a distant sound, the coach jumps into its arms. **In Rasputin s scene, the Panda lands on a cold, snowy planet with a building that resembles the , and is greeted by the coach, who is trapped in a rolling snowball. **In California Gurls s scene, the Panda lands on a beach and sees an unattended umbrella over a blanket with a magazine on it. The Panda picks up the latter and opens it, seeing pages with pictures of the coach. The one on the left comes to life and waves at it. **In You’re the First, the Last, My Everything s scene, P4 is seen working on his desk. As soon as he feels a rumble, he looks up and sees the Panda and the other coaches waving at him from the spaceship. He runs out to join them immediately afterwards. **In Starships s scene, the Panda jumps off the spaceship and lands on a floating disk that is identical to the coach s. The latter waves at it and disappears with a sparkly transition. **In Built For This s scene, the Panda is in a factory where cranes carry robot heads that look like the ones from the routine. An additional one appears, and the Panda performs some moves from Addicted To You, whose coach is later shown inside the head; the same situation happens with Never Gonna Give You Up right afterwards. After that, the Panda performs the muscle-flexing moves from Built For This, and the scene stops. **In Chiwawa s scene, the Panda lands on an environment made of pink ripped paper. Cats with a yellow cartoony body, a magenta collar, and a black-and-white real-life head with a magenta bow stand everywhere, including on a metal structure and a printer. As soon as the Panda approaches it, a chiwawa with a red cartoony body, a red collar with a golden bell and a black-and-white real-life head jumps up and barks. The Panda then gets closer to the printer and sees the coach posing in several different ways on the screen; after that, it presses a button and those poses get printed while still being animated. **In Lean On s scene, the Panda lands on a desert and sees a glowing Indian-styled portal in front of it. As soon as it starts walking through it, the glow intensifies and several mandala outlines float around it; then, a blue light shines and silhouettes of the coaches are shown. **In Swish Swish s scene, the coaches are seen standing on a stage in an environment that resembles the background for the routine, with people cheering for them and taking pictures. The Panda jumps among them and makes its way onto the stage. **In Bang Bang Bang s scene, the Panda lands in front of a mysterious building with two small towers on the sides and a bigger one in the middle, which showcases a red rotating fan and two narrow orange lines over the entrance. As soon as the Panda goes inside, the coaches are seen doing poses from the choreography behind him while spotlights light up from below in front of them. **In High Hopes s scene, many of the previous coaches are seen lying or standing over clouds, while the Panda points at an unknown direction and presses a button on a remote control, which opens a hatch on the floor of the pathway that leads to the stadium seen in the routine. **In the final cutscene, all coaches are seen celebrating in the stadium, until a colorful spaceship shaped like the head of a reindeer lands in the middle. The coach from Make It Jingle comes out while confetti are thrown, and gives a high-five to the Panda while All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) plays; then, Make It Jingle points to a galaxy, and everyone runs into his spaceship, which takes off immediately. The message "thank you for playing!" appears. Routines *The Extreme Versions of 7 rings, Kill This Love, I Am the Best, and The Time (Dirty Bit) reuse background elements of their Classic counterparts. **Additionally, Talk s Extreme Version' uses an altered version of the Classic routine s background. *''Make It Jingle'' and the Panda respectively reappear in 'Con Calma as P1 and P2. *Childlike versions of the reindeer and the Panda return in Freeze Please and Mini Yo School. **Additionally, the background features a sign reading "JUST DANCE SCHOOL" on the bottom left, and includes cameos from ''Happy Farm (which comes out of its egg at the end of the song), Funky Robot, Monsters of Jazz (which is now a female), Magic Halloween (P1), Love Is All (P2, now a female), and Boogiesaurus (dressed as a teacher). *The Panda, California Gurls, Hot N Cold, Lean On (P2), Starships and Swish Swish (P1) make cameos in the background of ''High Hopes. *The Extreme Version coach of Kill This Love appears in the background of its Classic counterpart. *''Magic Halloween'' (P1) returns in Kitchen Kittens with a slight redesign. *Childlike versions of Make It Jingle and the Panda return in Mini Yo School. *All coaches from Old Town Road (Remix) (Line Dance Version) appear in the background of the Classic counterpart. *Along with an unknown coach, the following coaches make cameos in Skibidi: **''365'' **''7 Rings'' (P1) **''Always Look On The Bright Side Of Life'' (P3 and P4) **''Bad Boy'' (P1) **''Bassa Sababa'' **''Boy With Luv'' (P2) **''Con Calma'' (both) **''Criminal'' (both) **''Everybody (Backstreet’s Back)'' (all) **''Fancy'' (P1) **''Fancy Footwork'' **''Fit But You Know It'' **''Freeze Please'' (P2) **''God Is a Woman'' (although she does not follow the coaches moves) **''Happy Birthday'' **''High Hopes'' (P1, P3 and P4) **''I Am the Best'' (all) **''I Don’t Care'' **''I Like It'' (all) **''Infernal Galop (Can-Can)'' (C2) **''Jump'' (both) **''Just An Illusion'' (both) **''Keep in Touch'' **''Kill This Love'' (Extreme Version) **''Le Bal Masqué'' **''Lush Life'' **''Ma Itū'' **''My Friend The Dragon'' (P1) **''Old Town Road (Remix)'' **''Policeman'' (P1 and P2) **''Rain Over Me'' **''Soy Yo'' **''Sushi'' **''Taki Taki'' **''Talk'' (Extreme Version) **''Tel Aviv'' (P2) **''The Time (Dirty Bit)'' (P2 and P3) **''Vodovorot'' *''Sweet Sensation'' (P3) returns in Vodovorot with alterations to his color scheme and his outfit. concalma jd2020 gameplay.png|''Make It Jingle'' and the Panda reappearing in Con Calma vodovorot jd2020 gameplay 1.png|''Sweet Sensation'' (P3) reappearing in Vodovorot Stickers *Stickers resembling elements from previous games can be earned through the Gift Machine or by playing specific routines three times. The items for every game are (from left to right): ** : ***The background from Cotton Eye Joe ***The score bar ***The cake avatar ***Some waves and stars from That’s the Way (I Like It) ***''Surfin’ Bird'' ***''Wannabe'' ***''I Get Around'' ***''Girls Just Want to Have Fun'' ***The "GREAT" feedback icon ***Some triangles from Ring My Bell ***''Hot N Cold'' ***''Dare'' ***The sheriff star from Cotton Eye Joe ** : ***The islands and waves from Sway (Quién Será) ***An early version of the score ball with the Beta "PERFECT" feedback icon ***''Hey Ya!'' ***Some UFOs and clouds from Funkytown ***The Atari figures and a tree from Move Your Feet ***Three eyeballs from Sympathy For The Devil (Fatboy Slim Remix) ***The sign from Body Movin’ (Fatboy Slim Remix) ***''TiK ToK'' ***''Rasputin'' ***The Earth from Cosmic Girl, with the coach herself standing on it ***A sign from Viva Las Vegas ** : ***The igloo from I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’, with the coaches from Somethin’ Stupid standing on it ***Two shopping bangs and the "CAUTION WET FLOOR" sign from Let’s Go To The Mall ***A candy and two cupcakes from Lollipop ***The clouds and stars from Boogie Wonderland ***''I Don’t Feel Like Dancin’'' (C1) ***Some balloons from Teenage Dream ***A watermelon slice and a popsicle from Baby Zouk ***Some TVs from Video Killed the Radio Star ***The bull skull from Giddy on Up (Giddy on Out) ***All coaches from Spectronizer ***A forklift from Da Funk ** : ***The wavy path from Mas Que Nada ***''Love You Like A Love Song'' ***A toucan and a flower from Mas Que Nada, placed close to Crucified (P1) s portrait (the toucan is behind it and the flower is on the top right corner of the frame) ***Three apps from Call Me Maybe ***The scooter from We No Speak Americano ***''Disturbia'' ***A sign from Oh No! ***''Never Gonna Give You Up'' ***A trash bin and a trumpet player from Everybody Needs Somebody To Love ***An item of graffiti from Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) ***Two horses from Gangnam Style ** : ***Some waves from Kiss You ***The posters from Timber ***All coaches from Kiss You (6-Player) ***The sofa from Blame It on the Boogie ***A milkshake and two cherries from Candy ***A surfboard from Kiss You ***''She Wolf (Falling to Pieces)'' ***''Where Have You Been'' ***Three Chinese ideograms from Fine China ***Some skyscrapers from Troublemaker ***''Nitro Bot'' (P1), standing on the phone from Can’t Hold Us, which is placed in turn on the camel from that routine, which finally stands on Starships s monster ** : ***A chili pepper from Speedy Gonzalez, placed on a roller skate from Never Can Say Goodbye ***The moon, a star and a cloud from Boom Clap ***The Community Remix emblem ***The "HERO" sign from Holding Out for a Hero ***''You Spin Me Round (Like a Record)'' ***A guitar from She Looks So Perfect ***Some TVs from You Spin Me Round (Like a Record), with Happy standing on the left, Dark Horse (P2) standing in the middle, and a duck and an elephant from XMas Tree standing on the right ** : ***A building from Fun ***An ice cream cart ***The comic book from Kaboom Pow ***''Drop the Mambo'' standing on an inflatable palm tree from Boys (Summertime Love) ***A mushroom from All About That Bass (Flower & Bee Version), with some paper bushes from William Tell Overture and two palm trees from Drop the Mambo ***A camera ***''Chiwawa'' ***A chihuahua from Chiwawa ***The gems from Co-op Mode ***''I Gotta Feeling'' standing on a pineapple from Boys (Summertime Love) ** : ***Some buildings ***''Into You'' standing on a woman from Bang ***The hand from Don’t Stop Me Now ***The aliens from Machine ***Two cabbages from PoPiPo ***A fuel pump from Bailar ***Some mandalas from Lean On ***''PoPiPo'' (P3) ***Some circular items from Cheap Thrills ***A floating island from What Is Love ***A lion-headed man from Don’t Stop Me Now ***A juice carton from PoPiPo ***The cat from Hips Don’t Lie (Sumo Version) ***A candy apple from Oishii Oishii ** : ***The background from All You Gotta Do (Is Just Dance) ***Some flying orbs from Side to Side ***The triceratops from Footloose (Kids), with Love Ward (P1/P3) standing on its tail ***Some items from Sayonara ***The Gift Machine ***A planet that resembles Jupiter ***''Make It Jingle'' ***A thermometer and two other items from Love Ward ***Some trumpets from Diggy ***A toucan from Daddy Cool ***Two coins from In the Hall of the Pixel King ***Both coaches from 24K Magic standing on gold bars and piles of coins, with a coins bag above them ** : ***Two flowers from Calypso ***A lion statue from Mad Love (Extreme Version) ***The "Meteor Burger" sign from Boogiesaurus ***A cat head from Ça Plane Pour Moi ***A piece of furniture from New Reality ***The limousine from Sugar ***The dragon head from New World ***''OMG'' (P2) ***''Work Work'' (P2) ***A frame from Toy ***A black arrow ***A spaceship ***One of Shaky Shaky s postcards ** : ***A crane from My New Swag (我的新衣) ***A cake from Happy Birthday ***A statue from High Hopes ***''Hot N Cold'' s planet from All Stars Mode ***''Vodovorot'' ***''God Is a Woman'' ***Both coaches from Freeze Please ***A frog from The Frog Concert standing on an iceberg ***A lion statue from I Am the Best ***An advertising poster from Sushi ***A lemon and a peach from Con Calma *Each page of the stickers album is symbolized by a small detail of the PAL cover of each respective game. Jd2020 stickeralbum page1.png| s sticker page Jd2020 stickeralbum page2.png| s sticker page Jd2020 stickeralbum page3.png| s sticker page Jd2020 stickeralbum page4.png| s sticker page Jd2020 stickeralbum page5.png| s sticker page Jd2020 stickeralbum page6.png| s sticker page Jd2020 stickeralbum page7.png| s sticker page Jd2020 stickeralbum page8.png| s sticker page Jd2020 stickeralbum page9.png| s sticker page Jd2020 stickeralbum page10.png| s sticker page Jd2020 stickeralbum page11.png| s sticker page References Site Navigation Category:Miscellaneous Category:Pages that won Article of the Month